A Vision Of A Wedding
by Cheeky The Monkey
Summary: Wedding planning isn't as easy as it seems, as Wanda and Vision found out. A story about the events leading up to their big day. Made for the Scarlet Vision Exchange 2018


**For Katie (whynotcallitvanda.) for the Scarlet Vision Exchange 2018**

It was a beautiful Hungarian summer sunrise.

The sky was layered pink and red, like streaks of paint on a canvas. The sun was emerging from behind the tall trees and shining between the leaves, illuminating the grand, floral arch and the tall figure who stood in front of it.

Vision was nervous to say the least. Not only was he about to marry the woman of his dreams, yet there was an unspoken tension in the gardens.

But their friends were all gathered here for their wedding and nothing else.

"Psst, Vizh! Stop messing with your tie!"

Vision swiftly spun around to face the table where Tony Stark was seated. He had, in fact, been fiddling with his tie for a while now. He wanted it to be proportioned perfectly, and since Wanda had insisted on him wearing a physical suit rather than one he'd phased himself, he found himself constantly adjusting it.

He then turned towards Thor who gave him an encouraging wink and a thumbs up. Although he looked very out of place in his large suit, there was hardly any other competition for the role of best man. In Vision's eyes, Thor truly was the best man.

Next to catch his gaze was Steve. It was lucky that the super soldier was able to perform weddings; a skill he had been given back in his day. He was glancing at his watch. Steve was eager for the ceremony to take place the around dawn so that he didn't draw too much attention to himself and his team.

The seating plan was arranged well. Vision and his fiancé had spent hours organising it together, hoping to avoid as much conflict as possible.

Sitting around the table closest to the altar were Tony and Pepper Stark, Bruce Banner, James Rhodes and Peter Parker. Vision believed that they were all somewhat family to him, and insisted that they sat together.

Next was Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes, with three places that were reserved for Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. Wanda thought that these people would feel most comfortable with each other. With the one exception of Sam and Bucky, but that couldn't be helped. They hadn't caused a scene just yet.

The remaining tables were filled by Asgardians (whom Thor insisted on bringing along for "educational purposes") and another alien who appeared to be made of rocks. Vision knew better than to question it.

His fellow Avengers, however, seemed to glance back at one particular Asgardian. He had been informed that he was Thor's (adopted) brother, Loki. So Vision had done his research and had soon found the reason for everyone's uneasiness.

And consequently kept an eye on him too.

The sun had risen quite high when the car finally arrived. It was self-driving, provided by none other than Tony Stark himself.

First to exit was Clint. He looked surprisingly dashing in a suit, something he was presumably used to wearing as a family man. He probably attended many school events for his children and nights out with his...

Vision felt the world around him screech to a halt as Wanda emerged from the car.

She looked absolutely stunning. She wore a loose white dress with scarlet trim which fell down to her ankles. She wore a gold locket encrusted with a circular ruby (one Vision had chosen for her himself). The sleeves of the dress possessed a pink floral print, which Vision recognised as cherry blossom. Her outfit was beautiful whilst also practical, very much like Wanda herself.

She caught his eye, and the pair shared a look of pure joy.

Wanda felt a rush of happiness when she first caught sight of Vision. He wore a fitting suit which contrasted with the colour of his skin. In her eyes, he was the definition of perfection. His mere seemed presence begged her to approach.

As if in a trance, she felt her feet glide towards him. With her arm in Clint's, she locked eyes with Vision, focusing on nothing but the man she loved. The man she was about to marry.

Once she reached the altar, she smiled at the (obviously quite nervous) Vision.

Upon admiring her once more, he stuttered "Y-you, er, you look…"

"Decent?" She prompted."Beautiful." He replied.

She allowed herself a small giggle. "Says the handsome man in front of me." She said.

He grinned in return, and the pair turned towards Steve, who nodded at their signal to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of two people who deserve all the happiness this world has to offer. They were burdened by our mistakes, and I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we were too blind by our own goals to even consider your lives. On behalf of everyone here, I'm sorry."

"If anyone here knows any reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Wanda looked at the guests anxiously, and was relieved to see only smiling faces.

Steve, too, was smiling. "All in favour for this marriage?"

The "Aye"s weren't in sync, but they were loud enough to portray their point. Or that may actually have been just Thor.

"Great, in that case, are you two ready?"

"Yes." The pair replied, without looking away from each other.

"Alright then. Wanda Maximoff, do you take Vision to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love and comfort him, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, and to be faithful to him at all times?"

She didn't even register the words that tumbled out of her mouth.

"I do."

Steve then turned to Vision.

"Vision…"

Steve glanced cautiously at Tony, who nodded back at him. The genius was beaming with pride.

"...Stark, do you take Wanda to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love and comfort her, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, and to love and be faithful to her at all times?"

"I do."

"Now it's time for the exchanging of vows. Wanda?"

Wanda forced her eyes away from Vision in order to unfold the piece of paper hidden in her sleeve.

"Vision, from the moment I first saw you in that cradle I felt connected to you. At first I thought it was because of the stone in your head, but then I realised it was something more. As I got to know you I felt myself drawn to you. Every day you save the world. But you are my world, Vizh. And I promise to love you for as long as I am alive."

Suddenly her vision became clouded and she felt the need to bite her bottom lip. Her lover brushed the tears away before they had the chance to fall.

"My darling Wanda." Vision began, having memorised his vow by heart. "Whenever I used to see my reflection, I saw a servant for humanity. I saw myself bound by duty for this planet. But now, I feel as if I am bound to you. You helped me to accept who I am, and I can only hope I can help you do the same. If I were to look at my reflection now, I would see the luckiest man in the universe. I love you, Wanda."

The two looked at each other, thinking about how far they had come to reach this point.

It was a very long journey indeed.

* * *

9 months earlier...

Paris was known throughout the world for being the city of romance, therefore the sight of lovers walking together on the streets was no spectacle to behold. On that particular evening, however, one couple didn't quite fit in. To the ordinary eye, they were a normal couple enjoying the sights. But they were so much more.

Two troubled souls desperate to break away from their lives. Desperate to escape the seemingly never-ending conflict in the world. Desperate to be normal.

Wanda Maximoff was burdened with a traumatic past. Her twin brother was murdered by a robot. Her parents were killed by a bomb created by billionaire Tony Stark...

...who also happened to be her boyfriend's father figure.

It's funny, how life works its magic like that. If she had been asked if she had any interest in that awkward, purple synthezoid before she gained her powers she would have instantly denied.

But the more she got to know the Vision, the more she slowly felt herself be pulled towards him.

The way he was awed by everyday things. The way he attempted to cook for her. The way he would find activities to do together when she was sad. The way he was ready to sacrifice everything for her in a synthetic heartbeat..

Even then, in his human disguise wearing a casual shirt (which she had handpicked for him) he gazed with wonder at every little nook and cranny of the city. It made Wanda's heart flutter every time she watched him.

Maybe that was what lead her to her crazy decision.

"Hey Vizh," she said, dragging him to a corner of the sidewalk.

"Yes, darling?" Vision replied, smiling at Wanda's enthusiasm.

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

Vision visibly contemplated the question, assessing whether it was a trick or a joke. It wasn't everyday that such a trivial question would be asked to a man whose brain was literally made up of the internet.

"Today is Saturday the 29th of February. Leap day." He answered. Upon seeing Wanda's mischievous expression, he added "Why do you ask?" with an edge of playful suspicion.

"Do you know what happens today?"

"I must admit that I do not. Should I?"

This is it! Thought Wanda, as she carefully planned her next words.

"Traditionally, today is the day that women propose to men. And if the man refuses, he has to buy her 12 pairs of gloves."

The adorable look of genuine confusion on Vision's face made Wanda's heart skip a beat. Her plan was successful thus far.

Without giving him a chance to respond, she fell onto one knee. She felt adrenaline pumping through her veins. It was a pleasant feeling, not unlike her own powers.

Vision looked at her, his face a mixture of messages. She briefly skimmed his mind to try and solve his expression, where she found he was conflicted. He was overjoyed, yet begging her to change her mind. To rethink.

It was not going to happen.

"So Vision, will you marry me?"

* * *

"Well, look who finally decided to show up!"

Vision hadn't even fully entered the lab when he was greeted by Tony. It was almost a routine at this point. Vision would turn off his transponder and Tony wouldn't inquire about it. Unless there was an emergency, in which case Vision would come back immediately as instructed. That was the unofficial deal between them. Vision was entitled to privacy.

The lab was far messier than it had been when he'd left it. He would often clean up after the scientists when he was in the compound as he had little else to do. Bruce would usually try to keep things organised, but today was an exception.

Judging by the way Tony Stark was frantically typing on his keyboard, Vision could only assume that the pair had made a breakthrough.

"Mr Stark, please may I have a word?" he asked, taking care to phrase the question so that Tony would pick up the hint.

Luckily, he did.

"You've had eight, but sure. Bruce, would you give us a minute?"

Dr Banner turned around from where he was working and looked at Tony quizzically, before shrugging and leaving without a word.

"What's up?" Said Tony, not looking away from his computer screen.

Vision felt his body tremble, but it was in fact as still as ever. This feeling was familiar. Nervousness.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." He said

"I'm flattered, but I'm a married man. You'd have to talk it out with Pepper." Joked Tony. After getting no reaction from Vision, he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "tough crowd" and focused back on his work.

"Mr Stark, do you think of me as human?"

Vision watched as Tony tensed and slowly spun on his chair to face him. He was thankful for the sudden absence of the clicking of the keyboard so that they could have a serious conversation. They looked at each other for a little while, before the man let out a sigh.

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you. No I don't." Tony said.

Vision's limbs suddenly felt very heavy, and the world around him seemed to slow down. Was it anger? No, he would feel the urge to destroy something. It was more like... disappointment.

"But that's only 'cause I helped make you. I know your circuits and stuff, and you remind me too much of JARVIS. So no, I don't think you're human. Then again, I don't think Thor's human either. But he is a person, and so are you, that goes without saying."

Vision found some comfort in his creator's words.

Tony spun back towards his computer and resumed typing. It was now or never, Vision decided.

"So if I were to marry Wanda…"

This time, the silence was deafening. Tony froze and Vision braced himself for… something. Anger, shame, guilt- anything that would be directed at him.

Wanda had always mentioned wanting to swap powers so that she could phase out of awkward situations. She would literally let the floor swallow her up. Vision suddenly understood why this would come in useful.

"Say what now?"

The pause had been smaller than he had expected, lasting only a few seconds.

"I mean, would you give me your blessing if I were to get married?" Vision repeated, suddenly thinking better of mentioning Wanda straight away.

Tony let out a sound akin to a snicker. Which grew into a chuckle. Which evolved into a laughing fit. He began to laugh so hard that Vision was genuinely worried.

It ended far too quickly.

"Wait- you're serious?"

Vision, who's expression hadn't changed since his declaration, simply nodded.

The billionaire let out a sigh, and slowly rose from his chair to face the synthezoid. He placed a hand on his shoulder (Vision bent his knees ever so slightly) and smiled warmly.

"Bruce owes me $10."

"It was that obvious?"

"You're new to all this. And yeah, it was. Come on, turning off your tracker, coming back in a really good mood... Even Bruce could tell."

Tony grinned up at Vision. Vision smiled briefly in return before his expression melted into a frown, and he stepped backwards.

"You know that you're supposed to be happy, right?" Said Tony, quickly growing concerned.

"I don't know."

"Come on, tell me what you're thinking."

Vision stood still and proceeded to look Tony in the eye. He rarely voiced his thoughts to the billionaire, as that role was reserved for Wanda. But there were some things that he simply couldn't tell her. Some things that could only his creator could understand.

"It feels wrong. It feels wrong to marry her. You're right, I'm not human and I never will be. She deserves someone she can love fully, someone she can spend her life with- create a family with. I cannot give her that. She will grow old and I will remain as I am. I don't want her to have to go through that-"

Tony watched in silence as Vision listed numerous reasons why he shouldn't marry the woman he loved. It was undeniable that all of his points were true and well thought out, but Tony couldn't tell him that. They worked in a dangerous business, one where every day was a matter of life and death. It had taken him too long to propose to Pepper Potts, and he was not going to let the Vision make the same mistake.

"If you had this many doubts, then why did you propose to this girl in the first place?" He asked.

"...Actually it was Wanda who proposed to me."

Tony snorted. He then sighed and outstretched his arms for a hug. Vision had only ever been offered a hug by Wanda, so he awkwardly shuffled into the genius's arms. Their small embrace seemed to settle his doubts. He should have pulled away sooner, yet somehow he was satiated. Relieved. Soothed.

"You'll be fine." Said Tony firmly, stepping back. "You're growing up, Vizh. It'll be good for you."

Without warning the lab door opened and Bruce emerged.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just had to check if it the program synced yet." He said apologetically.

Tony rubbed his hands together in sudden delight. "Forget it!" He said. "We've got a wedding to arrange!"

"Wait, wedding? Who's wedding?"

Vision immediately turned to Tony to try and stop him from-

"Vision's marrying the Maximoff girl."

Telling Bruce.

If Dr Banner's eyes had widened any further, they would have popped right out of his skull. "Wa-Wanda? Vision is getting married to Wanda? You're getting married to Wanda?"

Bruce ran a hand through his hair.

"Great, isn't it?" Tony smirked.

Bruce wasn't amused.

"Oh no, no no no. Tony, are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked in a hushed voice, as if Vision couldn't hear him. He could. Every single word. Each word was a stab to his synthetic heart.

Tony gave Bruce a pointed look.

"'Course it is. Now come on, we've got to make some calls. This wedding isn't gonna plan itself!"

* * *

Ring ring! Ring ring!

Wanda looked down at the crumpled bit of paper in her hand and prayed that the number was right. She had already encountered a wrong one and didn't want to make the day any more awkward than it was going to be.

Her worries increased when a child's voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

She knew that Clint had children, so she thought there was no harm in continuing the call.

"Hi there! Please may I speak to your Dad?""Sure!"

Wanda heard shuffling on the other side. And then the beautiful sound of children's laughter. She couldn't help but reminisce on the times she had played with Pietro when they were younger. A time that was ripped away from them far too soon.

She felt relief wash over her as Clint's voice finally answered the phone.

"Uh, hello?"

"Clint! It's Wanda!"

"Wanda? How did you get this number?"

She felt slightly guilty to be the cause of Steve betraying Clint's trust. But her reason was important. Besides, it had been a long time since she'd talked to Clint and she had begun to miss him quite a lot.

"Steve gave it to me. I just wanted to ask if we could meet."

"Why? Has something happened?!"

His voice was suddenly drowned with concern. Classic Clint. Joking around one second, prepared to fight to the death in the other. He would do anything for his family, not all of which he was related to by blood. Wanda hoped that he would consider this when he answered her question.

"No, no. I just wanted to ask you something."

"If you just wanted to ask me something then you could just do it now, seeing as you went through all the trouble to get this number."

"No… I would rather do it face to face."

Truthfully, she wanted to be able to skim his mind to see if his reaction was genuine.

"Look, you gotta understand that it's not that easy for me to just drop everything and leave anymore. My kids are growing up, Nathan's starting school… I don't wanna miss out on anything else. I want to be the Dad they deserve."

"Would you walk me down the aisle?"

"Yeah, eventually. When Lila's old enough. Still got quite a while to go thou- wait what? Walk you down the aisle?!"

Wanda could hear the faint voice of a woman down the phone.

"What was that, Clint?""Nothing honey!"

Wanda suppressed a laugh at his sudden change of tone. "I'm planning to married this fall." She said.

"Wanda, that's great! Who's the lucky guy?"

This was the question that Wanda had secretly been dreading. The last time Clint had met Vision had been in battle, and that hadn't been pleasant for either of them. The rest of the group had been slightly sceptical at first, but had soon warmed up to the identity of Wanda's fiancé and were eagerly helping to plan the wedding.

But Clint's approval was the most important one she needed.

"Vision."

A painful pause.

"Oh uh… you did think this through right?"

"Of course."

"And he can't have s-""I know."

"And he's a… uh…"

"He's a what, Clint? A robot?"

She had heard the questions so many times that she was sick of it. She didn't understand why her friends couldn't see Vision the way she did. As a person.

"...yeah."

"Well he's not, Clint. I love him and he loves me. It's as simple as that.""Sure, whatever you say."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Will you stand in as my father?"

"Wanda, what sort of question even is that? Of course I will."

* * *

Vision stood at the top of the hill and gazed down at the construction below him. New Asgard was to be a temporary solution to the homeless citizens of Thor's home planet, and would act as a shelter until a permanent solution was found.

Said Prince was striding up the hill was hailing him.

"Vision! It's been a while! How are you?" He said, his booming voice stretching out for what seemed like miles.

"I'm fine, thank you." Vision replied, much more quietly in comparison. "Wanda and I-"

"Ah, Wanda." Thor interrupted. "She's the reason you were born, you know."

It took every single component of Vision's mind to avoid overthinking that statement.

"...yes. Well, Wanda and I are getting married-"

"Oh, congratulations!"

"Thank you- and I was wondering if you would be my best man?"

To be entirely honest, when Tony had first mentioned finding a best man, Vision had no idea what the job entailed. So he had done his research, and Thor was the person who immediately popped into his mind.

"I would be honoured to be the best man!"

...Except he doubted that the Asgardian knew what it was either.

"Do I have to do anything, or…?" Asked Thor, confirming Vision's doubts.

"I believe you have to give a speech and protect the wedding rings."

At least that was what the internet said, and he had quickly learned not to believe everything he read.

"Ah, yes. I knew that." Thor most certainly didn't. "Well, how hard can it be?"

"My thoughts exactly." Vision replied. He felt relieved now that the matter was settled. As more parts of the wedding were gradually sorted out, he would be able to give Thor more details. Things were going smoothly so far.

"Is it alright if I bring a few friends?"

"Friends?" Vision couldn't help the hint of exasperation that leaked into his voice. Time was running out, they only had a few months until the wedding and though it wouldn't make a difference, he still wanted to return as quickly as possible.

"Just a few of my closest companions." Said a beaming Thor.

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you, my Vision!"

* * *

Wanda sat in her temporary apartment, gazing in wonder at Vision's shortlist of wedding rings. They had been at it for hours, because Vision had a very different definition of the word "short".

"Vizh, I trust you. You can choose whatever ring you like for me." She said, after she had almost fallen asleep for the fifth time.

"I know, but I believe all of them would suit you." Said Vision. "There are 1,742 rings on this list compared to the millions of…"

It was the one time that Wanda felt sympathy for Stark, who had apparently also sat through this list.

"Why don't you just get all of them? I mean, it's not like Stark can't afford it." Wanda jokingly suggested.

"How is it possible to wear that many rings?" Vision asked innocently.

Wanda let out a chuckle. "No, you can't- nevermind." She turned back to the screen.

"Wait, what's that one?" She said, pointing at one ring in particular.

"That one? That's a royal ruby. Why, do you like it?"

It was quite a large gold ring, with an oval-shaped red gemstone in the middle.

"It's perfect."

* * *

"Thor, the rings please."

"Of course!"

A wet-eyed Thor handed the rings over to Steve, who whispered a quick thanks.

The couple had decided to have meaningful words engraved on the inside of their rings. Wanda chose a word for her ring that immediately made her think of Vision. "Humanity". Vision's ring was engraved with the phrase that made him first realise his true feelings for Wanda. "Spirits lifted".

"Now, repeat after me." Instructed Steve, as he gave the first ring to Vision."With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Repeated Vision, gently sliding the ring onto Wanda's supple finger.

"Wanda?" Prompted Steve, as he gave Wanda the second ring.

"With this ring," she let out a breath of joy as she slid the ring onto Vision's finger, "I thee wed."

Steve smiled warmly at the pair, before announcing the words they had waited too long to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss."

The roar of applause and cheers were deaf to their ears. Wanda wrapped her arms around Vision's neck and drew him closer for their first married kiss.

"I love you." She said, as she pulled back.

Vision just smiled broadly, and stared at his wife, who stroked his cheek lovingly.

Even an android can cry tears of joy.


End file.
